


Malibu

by Natteens44



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteens44/pseuds/Natteens44
Summary: Dean no es feliz cuando se ve obligado a viajar a California y lo es menos cuando conoce a Castiel Shurley; un tipo que parece estar hecho para vivir en las calurosas playas de Malibú.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Malibu

A Dean le hubiera gustado que como regalo de graduación su padre le hubiera mandado dinero, o el hermoso Chevy Impala que mantiene en cautiverio en la cochera de su casa, e incluso un par de calcetines hubieran estado bien para él.

Cualquier cosa, menos lo que le dio.

Su padre le regalo un boleto de avión en primera clase con destino a California. Dean no entendía como su padre podía permitirse algo así y no poder pagar un empleado que le ayudase, pero a Jhon no le gustan los empleados, no después del incidente que hubo con Gadreel en el taller mecánico que tenían en Lawcere. Desde ese momento, Jhon decidió que los negocios familiares deben quedarse, precisamente, en la familia y al parece eso aplica también para su nuevo negocio familiar.

Su padre dejó atrás los motores, el aceite y las herramientas para dedicarse a las tablas de Surf.

John es propietario de una tienda de Surf en California, concretamen en la cuidad de Malibú y necesita que alguien le eche una mano con la tienda este verano.

“¿Y bien?” pregunto John del otro lado del teléfono después del silencio que se produjo.

“¿Que hay de Jo?” respondió a la pregunta inquieriendo por su hermanastra. Que si mal no recuerda tiene su misma edad y ella debe de estar más en onda con el tema de la tienda.

“Jo tiene que ir a la escuela de verano” su padre tosió, recordandole a Dean que minutos atrás le dijo que esta enfermo.

 _«Seguro es por la menopausia»_ , pensó Dean, ignorando por completo a su padre.

“Pero, papá, yo ya tengo mis planes para el verano” protesto Dean, recordando su fin de semana con Chay en la cabaña de sus padres. Se supone que al fin iba hacer el _momento._

“Lo sé, Dean, y créeme que lo siento mucho, de verdad” hablo despacio, haciendo pequeñas pausas para toser.

“Lo estas haciendo apropósito”

“¿El que?” tosió.

“Toser mientras hablas” explicó. Del otro lado de la línea hubo una pequeña pausa.

“Hijo, Sabes que no te pediría esto si no te necesitará” la voz a través de la línea comenzó a congestionarse “le diría a Ellen, pero ella ya tiene suficiente trabajo en el restaurante. Eres mi única esperanza”

Dean rodó los ojos, su padre está jugando sucio al decirle cosas como esas. Considero la opción de decirle que le pida el favor a Sammy, sin embargo, recordó que su hermano tiene el campamento de verano que organiza el club de matemáticas, su hermano menor es un empollón de primeras. Suspiro rendido.

“¿Estas seguro que no tienes a nadie más?”

“Dean”

“A lo mejor un hijo del que no sabemos nada” insistió.

“Dean”

“Piénsalo bien”

“Creo que ya lo pillo, Dean. Entiendo; tienes mejores cosas que hacer antes de ayudar a tu padre. No te preocupes, yo puedo”

“Está bien” acepto a regañadientes, interrumpiendo a su padre a mitad de su discurso. Jhon suspiro de alivio.

“Gracias, hijo. Te mandare el dinero para el boleto mañana a primera hora”

“De acuerdo”

“Llámame, por favor, apenas tengas el boleto en tus manos”

“De acuerdo”

“Dale mis saludos a Sammy, por favor”

“De acuerdo. Adiós, papá” colgó el teléfono sin darle tiempo a Jhon de añadir algo más.

Dean se quedó al lado del teléfono un rato más, pensando en lo que había acabado de hacer. Podía escuchar a su madre desde la cocina hablando con la vecina a través de la ventana.

Arruino sus planes de verano y eso lo hizo sentir molesto. Mucho. Ya había quedado con sus amigos y con Chay. Incluso, el Sr. Wilson le ha dado trabajo en su granja para este verano: 20 dólares por recoger el heno y recolectar la cebada de la granja.

Él necesita el trabajo, ha estado ahorrando para comprar la camioneta Ford F100 del 69 que vio en el concesionario de autos usados. La camioneta no es la gran cosa, un poco oxidada, con la pintura desgastada, la puerta del copiloto con abolladuras y los asientos manchados _de-Dios-sabe-que_ , pero era lo único a lo que él podía acceder. Además, de que va (iba) a comprarla con su dinero y eso lo hacía sentir un poco orgulloso. Ahora tiene el trabajo, pero seguro que no tendrá el dinero.

¿Sería un mal hijo si le pidiera un pago a su padre?

“¿Todo bien, hijo?” Dean miro a su madre, que se acerca a él con el semblante preocupado. Dean asintió “¿que ha dicho tu padre?”

“Me ha avisado de mi regalo de graduación” Mary sonrió “un boleto de avión para California, en primera clase. Todo un honor, ¿eh?”

“¿Por qué percibió cierto noto de sarcasmo en lo que has dicho?” Dean rio, moviendo levemente la cabeza en negación.

“Necesita a alguien que le ayude con la tienda de Surf, al parece esta enfermo y no tiene a nadie más”

“¿Que le has dicho tú?” Mary tomo a su hijo del hombro, conduciendolo al sofá. Dean esbozo una mueca. Si su madre lo ha conducido al sofá significa que la charla va para largo.

“Acepte” dijo para sorpresa de su madre“no quería hacerlo al principio, porque, bueno, ya tenía mis planes de verano” Dean trago. A Chay no le iba a gustar nada la noticia“mañana me mandara el dinero, comprare el boleto y me iré a Malibú a vivir el sueño americano”

Se iba a morir, probablemente. Dos meses sin ver a Chay, eso iba hacer todo un reto de castidad. De repente, Malibú le pareció el peor lugar del mundo: tanta gente, tanto sol, el calor. Seguro se iba a quemar la piel y volvería luciendo como _Robert Downey Jr_ en _Tropic Thunder_.

“Un cambio de cambiente no viene mal, Dean” el rubio miró a su madre con los ojos abierto.

“Hubiera preferido quedarme aquí”

“No puede ser tan malo, cariño” le anima cariñosamente “tienes que intentarlo; ponerle un poco de animo, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?” lo miró fijamente con ojos esperanzadores “Hazlo por lo menos por dos semanas, si estás aburrido, hablas con tu padre y te vienes de regreso”

Dean lo medito. No es una idea descabellada, de hecho, es la mejor ida. Puede decirle a Chay que se iría por dos semanas y luego regresara y así no arruinar sus planes. Sonrió, es un buen plan.

“Creo, creo que puedo hacerlo” su madre sonrió, y apretó sus mejillas sabiendo lo mucho que molesta eso a Dean.

“Eres ya todo un bebé grande” su hijo rodó los ojos.

“Tengo dieciocho, mamá. Dieciocho, no lo olvides” Mary rio.

“Tendrás que comprar protector solar, bermudas y un bañador. No puedes irte a California vistiendo como lo haces” su madre se levantó del sofá , dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

 _«También tengo que hablar con los chicos, con el Sr. Wilson y con... Chay»_ ,Pensó, aquello último lo preocupado un poco más. Chay va enloquecer.

Ahora que lo medita mejor, hubiera preferido reprobar literatura para asistir a las clases de verano y así no tener que ir a Malibú.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, pues es la primera vez que publico algo en este medio, me anime después de que varias personas que lo interera que es mejor esto que wattpad, asi que aqui estoy. Espero que les guste este inicio y si es asi pues hagamelon saber para animarme a seguir publicando.
> 
> Feliz día!!


End file.
